It's Going to be a Good Day, You Hope
by Kampaby
Summary: When Skye Griffin woke up that day, she thought that everything would be normal. The only problem? Normal doesn't include playing a game that will let her friends see each other irl. Now, as she sits alone in her house, one of her friends is telling her they can get her in the game. But something doesn't seem right about their typing... Welp, it's too late to turn back now. [OC]
1. Chapter One : Skye

A young woman stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that tomorrow, the sixteenth of June, is not this young girl's birthday. Instead, it is one of her new friend's birthday and the _finally_ official release date for the game the girl has been waiting months for. What is the name of this young girl?

 _Idiotic Heartfarter_

A sour look unknowingly crosses over the young girl's face.

 _Skye Griffin_

Your name is Skye Griffin and as was previously mentioned tomorrow is one of your new friend's birthday. It is also coincidentally the long awaited release date for a game you've had your heart set on for months. Currently, you're sitting at your computer trying your hardest to think of something to write or play, but your mind is preoccupied thinking about the game. More specifically, who you're going to play it with. You sigh and spin in your chair, allowing you to get a good look at your room.

Nothing pops out at you in particular. CLOTHES lay scattered about the floor, your bed messy, and curtains drawn. The fan quietly turns sending wind down that ruffles some papers on both your DESK and BULLETIN BOARD. You can see your closet, holding all of your INSTRUMENTS safe and secure. You sigh again and turn back to your desk, looking at some of the objects that sit there. Several PAPERS sit in somewhat neat piles full of forgotten STORIES and DOODLES and attempts at SONG MELODIES. Several small nick nacks were cluttered by the back, and your small MICROPHONE sat proudly to the right of your computer. God, do you love your MICROPHONE. You have spent many days randomly toying with it. One day you could be making a song cover, the next day you could be dubbing a comic, the next you could be trying out some cool rhythm you had stuck in your head the entire day, or, if you ever finished WRITING something you actually like, you could be making a small audio clip from one of your ORIGINAL WORKS! But let's face it, you know you'll never write anything good.

Once again, you huff out in annoyance. This day would just not end! You roll your eyes and decide to check if any of your new friends are online. All of you have downloaded the somewhat glitchy app called pesterchum. Your chumhandle is invokingXiathum and you write in a way that most old people think teens write like !but! somtimes you like to add /emphasis/ if the time is right.

In only a few seconds you have the new window open. Wow. Big surprise. No one's on. You guess that makes sense, time zones can be ridiculous sometimes, but that shouldn't be a problem right now, seeing as it should be late enough in the day for at least one the others to be _awake_. For a second you toy with the idea of them leaving you out. It makes sense, you think, you were only introduced a few weeks ago and they might not fully know how exactly to fit you in. You sigh and turn your computer off. You stand up, lifting up your headphones from around your neck to cover your ears. You pick up your phone, send a quick happy birthday message to your friend, plug your headphones in, and lay down on your bed. You decide to play a random song and fall asleep listening to the soft guitar strums.

You are rudely woken up by your phone vibrating next to your hand. You groan and look at it. Ah, it looks like one of your friends is up! More importantly, they messaged you first!

 **kindlingFate [kF]** **started pestering** **invokingXiathum [iX]**

kF: Hey! You up yet?

iX: yeah im up

iX: whats up, my dude

kF: Nothing much, to be honest, Im just thinking about what we're going to do for lV's birthday

iX: i think she might still be asleep? i mean i messaged her about an hour ago on the gc and nobody has responded

kF:Hm

iX: hm what?

kF: Oh nothing, nothing.

kF: Oh! Did you hear about the pre-release for the game?

iX: ?!no!?

iX: does that mean its coming out, like a day eirlier?

kF: *Earlier

iX: shhhh

kF: And yes, some people who preordered the game will get it today as a kind of 'thank you' for pre-ordering it, I guess.

iX: thats so cool?

iX: !that means there might be a chance for us to get it!

kF: Mhhm, I havent been outside to check my mailbox yet.

kF: But, Ive heard from hD that oS got one.

kF: But maybe you should check yours?

iX: ofc i will! brb

kF: ahaha. I gotta go too, good luck!

 **kindlingFate [kF]** **stopped pestering** **invokingXiathum [iX]**

With a smile on your face, you bolt out of your bedroom door and down the stairs. You almost check yourself on the kitchen counter in your haste to get outside. You run out and wave at one of your neighbors. You slow down and catch your breath as you open your mailbox. You smile. It's looking like it's going to be a good day.

As you pull the pure white box from out of the small metal box, you feel a shiver down your spine. Your mind is suddenly clouded with doubt just as the sky starts to fill with dark heavy clouds. You've heard many stories about how much easier the game would be with an even amount of players. It would just be easier for them to play it without you. A cold wind tickles you back and you shiver. They were probably planning on doing that! You shake your head and open your front door, turning back to look at the world around you. You take a gulp of air in, not realizing you haven't been breathing correctly. You roll your eyes. They won't leave you out and they weren't planning to start without you. Rain starts to trickle down. It's just you being stupid and overthinking. Everything will be fine.

* * *

 _hey so as you can tell this is an OC centric story, theres not going to be any of the main cast showing up, just so you know. ive got the first few chapters already done, buuut im not sure when i should post new chapters. speaking of chapters, dont worry, they will get longer as the story progresses i promise! thanks for reading this, and please tell me what you think of it! see ya in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter Two : Zoey

You let out a loud sigh as you lean back in your chair. Sometimes you hate your friends. You just finished talking to one of your few Pesterchum friends, invokingXiathum, and are ready to chew one of your other friends out. What is this young girl's name?

 _Obsessive Friendzoner_

The girl looks questioningly at her computer screen, as if a random thought came out of nowhere.

Zoey Elliot

Your name is Zoey Elliot and you enjoy many-a-things, such as ART. Mostly the kind that gets your hands dirty, like CLAY, SAND, and DIRT. You love spending time on things, there's NOTHING like the proud feeling you get when you FINISH something you put your BLOOD, SWEAT, and TEARS in. As told by a large mug on the side of your desk, you are jokingly referred to as the group's token MOM FRIEND, so much so that it has started to become a RUNNING GAG with one in particular. A ways away from your desk you have a CAGE that houses your most recent pet, a FERRET named WORM. Next to that you have a big bed for your older pet a DOG that you named MYLO. You know, from that one movie about ATLANTIS? You absolutely love him, his fur is long and shaggy, and when he stands up he is easily taller than you by a few inches. You have an ear for CUTE STORIES and you MAY OR MAYNOT have a small bookshelf full of FAIRY TALES, which you hold very close to your heart. You have a FONDNESS for your friends, but that doesn't mean you won't GUTTER STOMP one of them if they're being rude. Or in this case, PURPOSEFULLY LEAVING SOMEONE OUT. Your Pesterchum handle is kindlingFate and you talk In a way that makes people think you chat on your phone. You open up a new window and start typing…

 **kindlingFate [kF]** **started pestering** **historicDunce [hD]**

kF: Would you like to tell me why iX was never added to the new group chat?

hD: uh

hD: idk

kF: 'idk'?

hD: I mean yeah

hD: she never really talks?

kF: /Thats/ what youre going to go with?

kF: If i remember correctly when you first added oS to these chats, /he/ didnt talk much.

kF: And yet you kept him around.

kF: Also it should at least be talked about with the others before you do something like that?

hD: we -did- talk about it tho

hD: and we even took a vote remember?

hD: it was three to one, and since i'm the one who makes these boards

hD: i took action into my own hands

kF: You cant just boot out everyone you dont know.

kF: I hate to say it, but its not healthy.

hD: stfu /mom/

hD: and im not booting her out, im just,,

hD: purposefully leaving her out of the loop on certain things

hD: so she can peacefully move on and act like we never existed.

kF: Wow.

kF: Can i just say that that vote wasnt exactly fair?

hD: wdym

kF: :I

hD: what?

kF: :I

hD: fiiiiiine

hD: what ever do you happen to mean, my dearest friend

kF: Oh shush anyway

kF: oS dosent like talking to new people so of course he would vote her out.

kF: And ever since lV started having her puppy crush on oS, she says whatever oS says.

hD: ...

hD: tru

hD: /but/

hD: you have to agree with me when I say that

hD: oS and lV would be a cute couple.

kF: …

kF: You seem to forget that lV seems to have a new crush every month.

hD: tru, but

hD: two things

hD: one, even when she has a new crush, every three months she goes back to crushing on oS.

hD: and two,

hD: I guess you could call it…

kF: Dont do it

hD: PANdemonium

 **kindlingFate [kF]** **stopped pestering** **historicDunce [hD]**

hD: really dude?

hD: smh

hD: fine

You sighed. You could tell that hD never really liked having iX around. Mostly because everyone had met before you had introduced iX to everyone. You could understand hD being somewhat territorial of his friends, but it's been over three months! Sometimes hD could make you so aggravated for no reason at all, but you couldn't not see him as a brother. It just wasn't fair how the times hD had introduced both lV and oS to you years ago, everything was fine but the one time you tried to introduce someone, he didn't want to hear any of it.

You rubbed your eyes underneath your glasses and stand up. You should probably check your mail to see if you got anything. You highly doubted the game would magically appear into your mailbox, but you decided to check again. You might aswell go get something to eat while you're up. As you navigate your cluttered room, you don't seem to notice a new window opening up.

 **? [?] started pestering kindlingFate [kF]**

?: !s th!s the r!ght chathandel?

?: you have to l!sten to me

?: you wont be able to w!n

 **kindlingFate [kF] is an idle chum!**

?: !t wont work

?: are you there?

?: wr!te to me once you get th!s please!

?: we can help!

?: ! hope


	3. Chapter Three : Anna

This is undoubtedly the _best_ day of your life. You smile as you pull out three small packages from your mailbox and run inside. With a soft call from your father to slow down, you jump down the stairs to your room in the basement. You turn on the lights and fall into your bed, the packages safe in your arms. You check each tag on the boxes and open up your laptop. What is this excitable young girls name?

 _Crushing Idiot_

The girl pretends not to hear you as she types away on her laptop.

 _Anna Kennedy_

Your name is Anna Kennedy and you absolutely love your friends! Two of said friends have sent you presents! The first, a bright blue package with the tag only saying 'oS', the second a gray box with the tag reading 'from invokingXiathum'. The third is what you've been waiting for what feels like your whole life. A pure white box. You nearly scream out in joy. You calm yourself and set the pure white box onto the table and reach for the small pair of scissors you have in your drawer that is nearly FILLED to the BRIM with objects of your INTERESTS. As you shuffle the thing in your drawer, somethings fall out.

Some old PAPERS fall, alongside a box of MATCHES, a lose container of INK, some PLAYGROUND CHALK and a load of CAT FUR. You carefully cut open the tape to the blue package and peer inside. oS really does know what you like! A small book about STARS and a few PINS are placed inside, along with a few DREAM CATCHERS that oS must have gotten when he was visiting his family. You carefully take everything out of the box, looking for some kind of note or letter but you don't find anything. You shrug. You'll just have to thank him later when you're both online. Your pesterchum handle is _lovesickVisionary_ and you talk in a way _that vaguely reminds people of someone else :?._

You pick up the other gift and open that one a bit more roughly than you did with the other one, but you don't really care. You're immediately confronted with the sight of newspaper. You take one piece out and see that it's wrapped around something. It's a new SKETCHBOOK. Man, you almost forgot! The one you have is almost full with your WRITINGS of useful POTIONS and many drawings of useful SIGILS, and you were desperately in need of a new one. You pick up another piece and find that it was wrapped around various small blue, pink, and green CRYSTALS. Taking the last piece out, you find two scented CANDLES. At the very bottom of the box, you see a small folded up paper.

* * *

 _hey lovesickVisionary,_

 _hey!_ i _know we only met a few weeks ago, but_ i _hope we can get to know_ eachother _? tbh_ i didnt _really know what to get you so_ i _asked kF about somethings that you were_ intrested _in and_ i _just guessed from there._ i _hope you like everything?_ i _hope this package gets to you in time for your birthday, but considering how far apart we live from_ eachother i woulnt _be_ suprised _if it gets to you late. anyway, happy (possibly belated?) birthday!_ i _hope we get to know_ eachother _better this year._

 _that random stranger you were introduced to on the internet,_

 _invokingXiathum_

* * *

Huh. Well, now you feel like crap for voting with the guys to ignore iX. You feel a frown cross your face. But soon you notice your pesterchum app is blinking at you signaling someone is trying to talk to you!

* * *

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS]** **began pestering** **lovesickVisionary** **[lV]**

oS: Happy Birthday, Anna!

lV: :

iV: i got you guys' packages! thanks for the book! and the pins!

oS: LOL no problem

oS: Wait, guys'?

lV: :3 yeah i got one from you and one from iX!

lV: they got me some really cool crystals!

lV: and some candles!

lV: ooooh!

iV: :3c you'll never believe what i also got in the mail today!

oS: Was it normal mail?

iV: gasp how did you know?

iV: lol but for real

oS: …

iV: oh fine i'll tell you

iV: i got the phi today!

oS: Wow really?

iV: yup :

oS: That's great! So now we know that at least two of us have the game.

lV: wait you have the game!? that's great!

oS: Did we ever even get a loop ready?

lV: loop?

oS: Like who's going to enter the game first and who'll be the client?

iV: i think hD was talking about that a while ago? i'm not sure?

oS: I'll have to ask him later…

oS: I think he said something about playing it later today but.

lV: hm

iV: i kinda wanna burn one of the candles rn

lV: she got me a weird mint kind that i've never seen before? it smells r good?

lV: . . .

lV: tbh

iV: i kinda feel bad for leaving her out

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS]** **has become an idle chum!**

iV: :o

iV: mk i'll talk to you later then!

lV: i kinda wanna talk to iX tooo

lV: idk i'll talk to you later!

iV: ###

 **lovesickVisionary** **[lV]** **stopped pestering** **oceanicSurvivor [oS]**

* * *

You stand up to stretch and try opening the last box. It was a very strange box, it was more like a cube than a box. You turn your head in puzzlement trying to look for the opening, maybe some tape? No? Ah forget it, you figure you could just ask your dad for a box cutter. Speaking of your dad, there he is calling you up for breakfast. You'll just have to figure out the box later. You smile as the smell of pancakes fill your nose. You can already tell this is going to be one heck of a ride.

* * *

 _hey it me again_

 _so im thinking about updating every wednesday? i have a few of the chapters already written out so that would give me a bunch of time to write the next ones. yeah, i think ill just do that... if you have any questions you can drop a review or you can go to my tumblr kampaby and ill do my best to answer them! untill then, see you next week with a new update!_


	4. Chapter Four : Jean

Well this is certainly a day. A young boy sits at his desk. On his desk sits something he's been waiting for. What is this boy's name?

 _Insensitive ButtFace_

Really? Shouldn't you have gotten used to this by now? The second-to-last character introduction and you're _still_ doing this?

 _Jean Simmons_

You name is JEAN SIMMONS and boy are you tired. You just got home a few nights ago from a week-long trip to see your family up in CANADA and you've been anxious all day thinking about the present you sent to Anna for her birthday. You just stopped trying to talk to one of your INTERNET FRIENDS and are wishing you had the power to STOP TIME. You take a moment, though, to scrunch up your nose and press your eyes shut. You've seen plenty of ANIME and CARTOONS about people with superpowers and sometimes you can't help but try to unlock some MYSTICAL POWER from within yourself from time to time. You silently wonder what it would be like in a world where everyone had some kind of powers like in one of your new favorite anime. You pick at some stubborn PAINT that had gotten under your nails as you scrutinize the paint job you finished yesterday. On a few paper towels on your desk, there is a painted SWORD, one that looks suspiciously like a certain black-clad anime hero. A few WIND CHIMES hang from your ceiling, as well as a few DREAM CATCHERS, some gifted by your family, some grifted by Anna.

Scattered around your room there are SHIPS of various sizes and materials, and on your walls several posters of famous CAPTAINS are pinned, as well as a few posters for PIRATE movie series you love with all of your heart. It has always been a DREAM of yours to someday RULE the OCEAN with an IRON FIST, but you know you just don't have the HEART for it. Underneath a fairly large poster, your GRANDMOTHER'S HOCKEY STICK lays untouched. She gave it to your mom, and then your mom gave it to you. It's worn and had won many battles many years ago. You don't really understand why she gave it to you, you never really liked any sport, to begin with, but you'll gladly go outside and play GOALIE for the little kids STREET HOCKEY TOURNAMENTS. Man, those kids can be brutal. The last time you remember playing someone lost two teeth and got a mild concussion. It's a good thing you've read up on some MEDICAL PROCEDURES, or else the kid could have bled to death. You squint your eyes. There's no way that kid could have bled to death. Right? You firmly nod your head. Right!

You quickly check a few of your SOCIAL MEDIA pages that you update constantly. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, you open up the app of your not-very-preferred messaging app. On said app your pesterchum handle is oceanicSurvivor and you Type with decent punctuation, thank you very much. You're still a little concerned about how this whole 'game' thing will play out, so you type out a short message to your friend.

* * *

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS] ****began pestering** **historicDunce [hD]**

oS: Did we ever agree on who goes in with who?

oS: For the game I mean.

oS: I was talking to lV a little while ago and we both have it.

oS: Cris?

 **historicDunce [hD]** **has become an idle chum!**

oS: Oh, okay.

oS: Text me when you get back. I'm ready to start the game whenever.

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS]** **stopped pestering** **historicDunce [hD]**

* * *

You breathe out of your nose. It's not On your desk is your COMPUTER and the HOME to your pet LIZARD, KIRITO… Yes from the same anime you painted your sword from. Kirito is laying on a rock, right underneath the heat lamp. Yes, good boy, soak up that heat. You softly chuckle as he spots you and licks at his eye. You lift the lid of the cage a little and pet his head. You hear a soft ' _ping!_ ' and look over to your computer. Ah, he's finally texting you back.

* * *

 **historicDunce** **[hD]** **began pestering** **oceanicSurvivor** **[oS]**

hD: hey dude.

hD: i have somewhat of a plan? Like a good 23% of a plan.

hD: well a bit more like 19%.

hD: eh, i'll just wing it

oS: Nice to see you back in the land of the living.

hD: im still not sure if the game ot sent to me or not

hD: but with our luck it probably did.

hD: anyhow I think kFs gonna be insisted on having iX play with us.

hD: she says that she already has a copy.

oS: Oh, that's cool, I guess.

hD: but anyway about the order

hD: id say whoever gets it fully downloaded and stuff first?

oS: Is that really a good plan?

hD: i mean

hD: its not like anything major is gonna happen

hD: also

hD: has kF said anything to you or lV about a weird guy trying to talk to her?

oS: Not that I know of? Why?

hS: idk she just sent me a message saying that some weird person was messaging her abt the game i think?

hD: but she thought it was me, but i dont think she realizes that im too lazy to create a new account just for the sake of messing w/ her.

oS: That's weird. I would try asking her more about if, if I were you.

hD: yeah yeah i'll talk to her

hD: like now i guess?

oS: LOL. Good luck!

hD: yeah yeah

 **historicDunce [hD]** **stopped pestering** **oceanicSurvivor [oS]**

* * *

Well, that was something. You don't understand why kF, Zoey, is so insistent about having 'iX' join your session. They have to have other friends that they could be playing it with. It's not that you don't like 'iX', you just wanted this game to be between you and your friends. This was supposed to be something that helped bring you four together, but now you have to play with a complete stranger? That's kind of ridiculous. You sigh and open up a new chat window.

* * *

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS]** **began pestering** **lovesickVisionary [lV]**

oS: Happy Birthday, Anna!

lV: :D

iV: i got you guys' packages! Thanks for the book! And the pins!

oS: LOL np

oS: Wait

oS: 'guys''?

lV: c: yeah i got one from you and one from iX!

lV: she got me some really cool crystals!

lV: and some candles!

lV: ooooh!

iV: :o you'll never believe what i also got in the mail today!

oS: Was it normal mail?

iV: gasp how did you know?

iV: lol but for real

oS: …

iV: oh fine i'll tell you

iV: i got the phi today!

oS: Wow really?

iV: yup :D

oS: That's great! So now we know that at least two of us have the game.

* * *

You can see that another one of your friends is pestering you. _invokingXiathum._ Sigh. Might as well get this over with...

* * *

lV: wait you have the game!? that's great!

oS: I guess it is?

oS: Oh-

oS: Did we ever even get a loop ready?

lV: :? loop?

oS: Like who's going to enter the game first and who'll be the client?

iV: i think hD was talking about that a while ago? i'm not sure?

oS: I'll have to ask him later…

oS: I think he said something about playing it later today but.

lV: hm

iV: i kinda wanna burn one of the candles rn

lV: she got me a weird mint kind that i've never seen before? it smells r good?

lV: . . .

lV: tbh

iV: i kinda feel bad for leaving her out

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS]** **has become an idle chum!**

* * *

 **invokingXiathum [iX]** **has started pestering** **oceanicSurvivor [oS]**

iX: what in the world are you even doing down there i can hear it all the way from my bedroom

oS: ?

iX: whatever it is, could you maybe stop soon? id rather not have my house crumble apart like its in an earthquake

oS: I say again,

oS: ?

iX: what do you mean '?'

iX: you told me you were going to set things up

oS: Uh,

oS: You haven't talked to me?

iX: the heck even is that? why is it blocking the stairs?

iX: we /literally/ just talked

iX: you basicly talked me out of a small panic attack?

iX: what is this, some kinda weird amnisa?

iX: but that cant be it cause your still putting weIRD MACHIENS IN MY HOUSE COULD YOU PLEASE STOP THANKS

oS: I have no idea what you're talking about-

oS: Wait.

oS: Did you-

oS: Did you start the game?

iX: uh, yeah, /you/ were the one who told me to?

oS: I think I might know who's talking to you...

oS: I'll be right back,

oS: I need to talk to someone.

iX: ?

iX: wait a minute-

iX: damn it

 **invokingXiathum** **[ iX] ****became an idle chum!**

* * *

You sigh. You knew something like this was going to happen, you knew it. You pinch the bridge of your nose as you start up a new chat.

* * *

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS]** **created a board!**

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS]** **added** **historicDunce [hD]** **,** **lovesickVisionary [lV]** **, and** **kindlingFate [kF]** **to the board!**

kF: *coughcough*

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS]** **added** **invokingXiathum [iX]** **to the board!**

 **invokingXiathum [iX]** **is an idle chum!**

oS: Alright, so-

oS: I just got a text from iX saying that they're already in the game

lV: ?

hS: well we did say first come first serve

oS: Yeah but that's not the problem,

oS: Uh,,

oS: Zoey, do you remember when you told Cris about that weird person that was talking to you?

kF: Yeah?

hS: what does that have to do wi-

hS: ooooooo

lV: what? what?

hS: hes trying to say that the person that was trying to get Zo in the game, got iX instead.

kF: How? The guy was typing /way/ differently than any of you, it would be obvious that it wasnt us

oS: Yeah, but they don't know how we type.

lV: ooo snapppp

oS: From what I'm gathering the person tricked iX into thinking it was me, and since we've never talked

oS: They must have fallen for it.

hS: they must have thought that the person talking to them was oS, and iX woulnt know the difference.

lV: jinx!

kF: Not the time An

lV: :

kF: Sorry

kF: So do you know how far she is in the game?

oS: No, but i think they're about to enter, they were asking me to 'stop putting weird machines down in my house'.

lV: is that a direct quote?

oS: N-No? but that's what they were trying to say.

hS: so what r we supposed to do?

hS: just let her ride it out?

kF: does she have a weapon ready?

oS: I have no idea, but hopefully.

 **invokingXiathin [iX]** **is no longer an idle chum!**

iX: teh duck just happend

kF: Skye!

kF: What happened?

kF: Are you okay?

kF: What are doing?

lV: calm down!

iX: very congusing things are happingin rn

hD: what happened?

oS: *Confusing?

lV: shush

iX: idk? one minute im getting a text from oS about wanting me to enter the game first

iX: the next a bunch of fuckign imps or whatever apeared everywhere

iX: this is why i shoulnt trust people gdi they say theyre someone you kinda know then teleport you to a place with a bunch of monsters

lV: !

hD: monsters?

kF: Where are you now, are you safe?

kF: do you have a weapon?

iX: uh, yeah.

iX: not completly sure about the 'safe' part, but i have a weapon

iX: im using my guitar rn, its held up surprisingly well?

hD: a guitar? hot damn

lV: wait,,,

lV: you said something about someone pretending to be jean got you into the game right?

iX: yea

hD: do you think you could add them to the chat?

iX: !

 **invokingXiathin [iX]** **added? ****[?]** **to the chat!**

iX: heyyyyyyyyyyyy /you/

?: u h

?: he y

iX: soooooooooooo

iX: your not oS are you

oS: …

hD: thats what you say? really?

kF: Why are you trying to get us in the game?

?: Uhhh good quest ! o n

hD: whats with the spacing

?: !

?: i dont know what you mean

lV: :I

?: o about that!

?: uh, well you guys were gonna go into the game

?: but

?: uh,

?: you're gonna fail

?: your sesion was doomed from the begining

hD: doomed?

oS: So many spelling errors…

lV: shhh its just two calm yo self

?: invoking, it would be best if you moved spots soon, imps are closing in on your locatio n

iX: shkt you right

iX: brb

 **invokingXiathin [iX]** **has become an idle chum!**

oS: So you can see iX's place?

?: Ah, yeah, its part of the game

?: !m her server player, shes the client, its part of my job as a server player to help set everything up.

hD: hm

hD: so earlier you said something about our 'session' being doomed from the beginning

hD: so why are you wanting to join us, that is what you are doing, right?

?: !,

?: yes that is right

oS: Why are you doing this, if this is doomed session?

?: !

?: ! dont

?: s!gh,,

?: ! guess you could say i've become charmed

?: you humans are so much different that ! am

?: !ts just

?: refre s h ! n g

kF: well /thats/ not weird at /all/

* * *

 _ahhh so many line breaks, sorry! but on the bright side the chapters are getting longer? but its mostly pesterlogs,,, oh well you win some you lose some i guess. make sure to leave a comment if you have questions or if you wanna leave some constructive criticism or anything of the like and if you want to, check out my tumblr -kampaby! thats all for now i guess, so ill see you next wednesday!_


	5. Chapter Five : Cris

A young boy lays down on his bed. Hes currently waiting for his mom to get home with the mail. His eyes flutter a bit as he hears his laptop make a noise, signifying that someone is talking to him. He tugs on his ear and pulls his laptop onto his thighs. What will the name of this young man be?

 _Obnoxious Know-it-all_

He breaths harshly through his nose. You would think this being the _fifth_ time of this happening someone would get it right, but _no_.

 _Cris Garrett_

Your name is Cris Garrett and you just got finished talking with one of your friends. You have to admit to yourself that what you did to iX was pretty mean, and you can't quite explain why you did it. You've always known that kF, Zoey, would have other friends. She seemed really excited about introducing iX to everyone too. But for some reason that made your stomach turn in on itself. You take a breath before you open your laptop, taking some time to look at your room.

MAPS of all different sizes nearly fill the walls, along with a few SPORT posters. On your shelves you can see a few of you SOCCER TROPHIES, several HISTORY BOOKS, a few SCULPTURES Zoey had sent you a while ago for your birthday, and most of your wooden cut-out FIGURINES. On your desk you can see your fish tank that holds your pet GOLDFISH, GYARADOS. Man, do you love Gyarados, he may be small but he's been a great companion. Always ready to listen to many of your RANTS and quiet MUTTERINGS as you try to figure something out. A few history ESSAYS you feel particularly PROUD of, and a few letters from your pre-pen-pal-now-friend, oS. Some clothes litter the floor, as well as blankets and scrap pieces of paper. You sigh and open one of the messages.

* * *

 **oceanicSurvivor [oS] ****began pestering** **historicDunce [hD]**

oS: Did we ever agree on who goes in with who?

oS: For the game I mean.

oS: I was talking to lV a little while ago and we both have it.

oS: Cris?

 **historicDunce [hD]** **has become an idle chum!**

oS: Oh, okay.

oS: Text me when you get back. I'm ready to start the game whenever.

 **oceanicSurvivor [ oS]** **stopped pestering** **historicDunce [hD]**

* * *

You laugh to yourself. You can tell that he really wants to play this game. You've been thinking of a loop for the game for a while, lV obviously wants to see oS's place, and to be honest you kinda want to see it too. You think kF wants to go in first too, as she says 'test the waters'. That's another reason you didn't want a new person in. It would just be more work in the long run. You sigh and open the other message.

* * *

 **kindlingFate [kF]** **began pestering** **historicDunce [hD]**

kF: Hey, so i just got this weird message?

kF: You know if you didnt want to play the game with us you could have just said it.

kF: Oh yeah, iX said that she got the game.

kF: And my dad just got in with the mail and said that one of the things was a box so im guessing thats mine?

kF: This person is getting extremely meta?

 **historicDunce [hD]** **has become an idle chum!**

kF: They type really weird to? And for some reason i cant see their name?

kF: I guess just talk to me when you get back or something.

 **kindlingFate [kF]** **stopped pestering** **historicDunce [hD]**

* * *

Now that's pretty weird. You've known Zoey for a long time and she's not the kind of person who would joke about these kinds of things. You sigh and stretch your fingers out. This might take a while.

* * *

 **historicDunce [hD]** **began pestering** **oceanicSurvivor [oS]**

hD: hey dude.

hD: i have somewhat of a plan? Like a good 23% of a plan.

hD: well a bit more like 19%.

hD: eh, i'll just wing it

oS: Nice to see you back in the land of the living.

hD: im still not sure if the game ot sent to me or not

hD: but with our luck it probably did.

hD: anyhow I think kFs gonna be insisted on having iX play with us.

hD: she says that she already has a copy.

oS: Oh, that's cool, I guess.

hD: but anyway about the order

hD: id say whoever gets it fully downloaded and stuff first?

oS: Is that really a good plan?

hD: i mean

hD: its not like anything major is gonna happen

hD: also

hD: has kF said anything to you or lV about a weird guy trying to talk to her?

oS: Not that I know of? Why?

hS: idk she just sent me a message saying that some weird person was messaging her abt the game i think?

hD: but she thought it was me, but i dont think she realizes that im too lazy to create a new account just for the sake of messing w/ her.

oS: That's weird. I would try asking her more about if, if i were you.

hD: yeah yeah i'll talk to her

hD: like now i guess?

oS: LOL. Good luck!

hD: yeah yeah

 **historicDunce [hD]** **stopped pestering** **oceanicSurvivor [oS]**

* * *

 **historicDunce [hD]** **began pestering** **kindlingFate [kF]**

hD: let me just say rn that i have no idea what you're talking about.

hD: of course i want to play phi?

hD: like the chance to see all of you guys irl?

hD: thatd be rad as hell

kF: Yeah i kinda figured that after a few minutes.

hD: do you think it might be iX?

kF: I mean she doesnt have a reason to do that?

kF: She seemed really excited about playing it with us.

kF:Plus she hasnt been active for a while now?

kF: Idk what shes doing, maybe shes eating?

kF: idk timezones are weird.

hD: cant argue with that.

hD: and about the weird guy talking to ya, just ignore them theyre probably just looking for attention

kF: I dont think i can?

kF: Theyve been saying weird stuff about us. Accurate stuff about us. Like us all getting them game and theyve been saying stuff like 'player one !s !n .'

kF: Its just

kF: Freaking me out a bunch. Cause they keep on saying that 'player one' is going to need back up.

hD: youre just gettin paranoid. nothing bad is going to happen. nobody is even in the game yet, and even if someone is, nothing bad should be happening.

hD: calm down and take deep breaths ok?

kF: …

kF: Your right

kF: Im freaking out over nothing

kF: …

hD: …

kF: Thanks.

hD: nbd

kF: Whew i think im going to go and get some water, maybe take a shower?

kF: Seriously dude

kF: .

kF: Thanks

 **kindlingFate [kF]** **has stopped pestering** **historicDunce [hD]**

* * *

You tell yourself the same thing. Nobody is in the game. Nothing bad should be happening. Even if something went wrong, everybody should have their strife specibus ready. It's going to be fine. Right?


	6. Chapter Six : Skye

Shit, Not-oS was right. As soon as you left your small cubbyhole you were almost immediately confronted by weird computery imps. Your sprite turns back from its previous state as a laptop and back into-well, whatever it is. It says some ones and zeros, binary code, you've guessed. You shake your head at it, not understanding. It says a few more numbers then just zapps around trying to distract the imps so you could make a getaway. You appreciate it; you're still not comfortable with such a short range weapon, partly because of the sentimental value of the guitar but mostly because of not being comfortable in such close quarters. Maybe you could ask your computer/sprite/thing if you could change your strife specibus later when things have died down a bit? Yeah, you'll do that.

An imp growls at you and catches its claws onto your gray overshirt. You quickly pull it off and turn to hit what would have been a home-run strike, but it falls out of the way just in time. It bares its teeth and tries to claw at you, but its claws are stuck in the shirt. You quickly run through your mind what you can do. Abscond? It looks like it is pretty occupied trying to get its claws free, the shirt will hold its attention for just the right amount of time it would take for you to run back into another part of your house. But you could easily turn and try to hit it again, there would be a good chance of your guitar actually hitting its target and as a plus, you could get some nice EXP; but part of you is worried that you'll miss again like you have multiple times in the past.

You settle on doing a little bit of both. Hoisting your guitar over your head you run at the imp. You bring your guitar crashing down, almost as if it was a war hammer. As soon as you can see the weird electrical tar, you swoop down to pick up your shirt and then jump out of the closest thing you can find, a window. You're silently grateful for being on the first floor, if you were on the second you could have easily broken or hurt your legs or your head. As you gather your bearings you realize that something isn't right.

The ground is not the normal green and brown you remember but now is a weird golden color. You must have hit your head harder than you thought because when you look up, you no longer see your small neighborhood. No, instead you see a golden land that is covered, as far as you could see, in bronze colored waters. Deep canyons cut through the soft golden ground, creating beautiful bronze and gold waterfalls leading to a place you cannot see. There are few trees, all giant deep rust red in color, but if you look to the shore you can see some things in the water. They look about the same color as the trees but have a few other colors, and they are spread few and far in-between. As soon as you look back to your house, almost as if it was called, your sprite smashed out of a window a few yards down. You angrily huff out in annoyance.

"Really? Did you have to do that? There was a window right by me." The sprite hums out a few numbers, as if apologetically. You sigh and pat its weird blobby form. You wonder for a bit if you could give it something else to give it more of a shape? You should probably ask someone about it later. You dimly become aware that the sprite and your phone are chiming, but you need to get to a safe place first. You take another look around and notice that a few of the sparse trees. Most of them are extremely tall with the branches not even starting until about as high up as her roof, so there's no way she would be able to climb it, let alone feel comfortable sitting that high up without any support.

You suppose you could run up and sit on the roof, but that would mean trying to brave all of those imps again. Your sprite makes a few noises, this time sounding a bit like static, and starts to go off in its own direction. After noticing that you didn't follow it, it comes back and circles around you giving off that weird static noise. You laugh a bit to yourself, the sprite is starting to remind you of a puppy. You think _well what's the worst that could happen_ and follow it, keeping an eye out for any imps that might attack. You can feel your phone in your pocket vibrating. Come to think of it. It's been vibrating for a long time now, the others must be having a conversation. Curiosity pulls at you but you keep running after your sprite.

After a few more too-close-for-comfort encounters with imps, your sprite starts circling a tree. You can already feel your calves and arms hurting. You've only seen the Statue of Liberty once in your life, but you can tell that this tree is definitely taller. There seem to be many low hanging branches you could jump up and catch, but you're not comfortable with your upper body strength to do that right now. From behind, you can hear a distant and the now becoming an all too familiar sound of imps. You know, on second thought, you are pretty comfortable with your upper body strength.

You bark out a small laugh as you jump to catch the first branch. As your hand firmly grabs the branch, you silently thank yourself for climbing every tree in sight when you were younger. Your sprite lets out a few static-ie noises, but soon is twisting up the tree. It takes a long while but, eventually, you get a good halfway up the tree. As you precariously turn yourself around your sprite circles around you a bit more. You let your back hit the sturdy trunk and dangle your legs around the branch you're sitting on. You silently ask your sprite to change back into your computer, and as if reading your mind, it complies. Time to get back to trying to figure out the hell is going on.

Before it boots up though, your screen turns the familiar shade of bright toxic green. The screen glitches a little bit, brightening and darkening as it shifts between bright green and dark black. Finally, it sticks with a color, black, and soon you can see bright green words appear on the screen. You are dimly reminded of a hacker trying to code something, from the whole aesthetic of it. It looks like an instruction manual, but you're not sure what for. Welp. Time to understand what the _hell_ your sprite is trying to show you.

* * *

 _wow my first full chapter that dosent have a persrlog in it. amazing. anyway, same ending as usual, if you have any questions or any kind of feedback, feel free to leave them down in the coments! or you can ask me on my tumblr -kampaby. uh, thats it for now? see you next week!_


End file.
